Un pequeño empujón
by Zarevna13
Summary: Sakura es una chica despistada, por eso no acaba de entender por qué últimamente busca excusas para estar cerca de Shaoran. Quizá solo necesite un pequeño empujón para darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura y Tomoyo decidieron ir a comer algo al salir del cine, aún era temprano y el clima era perfecto.

— ¡Me ha encantado la película! Tengo que escribirle a Shaoran-kun para que la vea.

— ¿Os escribís muy a menudo? – preguntó divertida Tomoyo.

— Cada dos o tres días, supongo. Depende de lo ocupado que esté.

— Es una pena que no podamos pasar las vacaciones juntos. Seguro que así serían más divertidas.

— ¿Verdad? Si Shaoran-kun estuviera aquí podríamos hacer muchas cosas divertidas juntos. – Dijo Sakura convencida.

Shaoran pasaba los periodos de vacaciones en Hong Kong con su familia. Después de que los sucesos con las cartas terminaran y las cosas quedaran resueltas con la reencación de Clow Reed, Eriol Hiragizawa, Shaoran había pedido permiso para quedarse en Japón. No había sido capaz de transmitirle sus sentimientos a Sakura y pensaba que permaneciendo a su lado un poco más reuniría el coraje para confesarse.

Se sorprendió cuando su madre le dio el visto bueno, pensó que tendría que luchar y buscar argumentos convincentes pero simplemente preguntó y obtuvo confirmación. Yelan sabía las razones de su hijo para hacer aquella petición, sabía de las intenciones de su hijo desde que volvió de Japón y lo había consultado con los ancianos del clan. Todos habían llegado a la misma conclusión que ella: que el heredero del clan Li acabara unido a la maestra de las antiguas cartas Clow era más que conveniente. De esa forma las cartas volverían a formar parte de la familia y se formaría una línea mágica poderosa de la unión de aquellos dos magos. Por supuesto que aquella no era la única razón, Yelan había arrebatado parte de la infancia a su hijo presionándole para que creciera antes de lo que debía, permitirle encontrar su propia felicidad era lo menos que podía hacer por su hijo pequeño. Retenerlo allí no lo causaría más que dolor a todos, era mejor que regresara a donde su corazón pertenecía.

Por supuesto que hubo condiciones, no esperaba de él menos que notas excelentes y que continuara su entrenamiento. Los periodos vacacionales los pasaría en su tierra natal y si su madre juzgaba su desarrollo como menos que perfecto volvería a casa. Li Xiao Lang era el próximo heredero del clan Li y si quería que se le permitiera vivir la vida a su manera debía demostrar que no descuidaría sus obligaciones.

Aquel verano de primer curso de secundaria no era distinto, había vuelto a casa la misma tarde en que terminaron las clases y su vuelta no estaba prevista hasta la noche antes de volver a la escuela. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con su familia, pero también ansiaba pasar unos días como un estudiante de 13 años normal y poder hacer planes divertidos con sus amigos.

Los correos de Sakura hacían de su día a día algo más soportable. Habían empezado a escribirse las vacaciones de primavera de sexto de primaria. Sakura estaba nerviosa por la entrada secundaria así que le había pedido su correo para que la ayudara a aclarar algunos conceptos de algunas asignaturas antes de empezar el curso. Después de eso se hizo normal que se escribieran en vacaciones para ver cómo estabas hasta ser casi diario el intercambio de mensajes.

A esas alturas había renunciado a ser capaz de decirle lo que sentía. Había sido frustrante buscar mil maneras de decirlo y que al final ningún sonido saliera de su garganta cuando estaba solo frente a ella. Era un chico tímido y muy formal, plantarse frente a Sakura y decirle que la quería era algo casi imposible. Menos mal que Tomoyo había salido a su rescate, como siempre. La mejor amiga de Sakura había sabido animarlo, todos notaban que el chico estaba pasando un mal momento pero ni siquiera Sakura había conseguido hacerle sentir mejor. Tomoyo había adivinado el porqué de su actitud y había conseguido hacerle ver el camino de nuevo: si no era capaz de decirle a Sakura lo que sentía con palabras podía intentar hacérselo ver con gestos. Y aquello le volvió a sentir esperanza. Quizá tardara más tiempo que diciéndoselo directamente, pero podría demostrarle cada día sus sentimientos hasta que la alcanzaran.

Y desde aquel día, poco a poco, fue ganándose un sitio especial en la vida de Sakura. Se había convertido en su profesor particular, su amigo, su aliado y su confidente. Tomoyo estaba segura de que Sakura había comenzado a sentir algo por su amigo, pero era demasiado despistada para notarlo, y aquello hacía las delicias de Tomoyo, que aprovechaba cada oportunidad para ponerlos en un aprieto.

Aquellas vacaciones iban a ser diferentes, su madre había recibido una llamada desde Corea del Sur donde iba a celebrarse una reunión corporativa. El clan Li no era solo un clan mágico, poseía empresas por todo el mundo y en aquella ocasión debían discutir un asunto urgente. Yelan estuvo tentada de llevar a Shaoran con ella, pero aún era demasiado joven, en cuanto comenzara la educación superior a los 15 años pensaba hacerle partícipe poco a poco de los asuntos familiares, pero quería permitirle disfrutar unos años más.

Shaoran fue llamado al despacho de su madre, Yelan partiría al día siguiente y no estaría hasta después de que su hijo volviera a Japón.

— Aún falta para que vuelvas a clase en Japón. Me apena no poder pasar las vacaciones contigo, Xiao Lang.

— A mí también me apena, madre. Pero tiene responsabilidades que atender.

— Algún día esas responsabilidades serán tuya, Xiao Lang.

— Lo sé, madre.

— Pero por ahora estás libre de ellas y creo que sería un desperdicio que estuvieras aquí solo hasta tu vuelta. ¿Deseas volver a Japón y disfrutar de las vacaciones?

— ¿Me está dando permiso para volver, madre?

— Sólo si de verdad lo quieres, hijo.

— Me alegraría volver a Japón y pasar tiempo con mis compañeros, madre.

— Que así sea.

Shaoran no podía creer la suerte que tenía, podría pasar unos días con sus amigos antes de empezar las clases. Fue a su habitación a hacer las maletas, no sin antes mandar un correo.

En ese mismo instante Sakura recibía un mensaje mientras seguía conversando con Tomoyo después de la película.

— ¿Un mensaje nuevo? – preguntó Tomoyo suspicaz.

— Sí, es de Shaoran. – Terminó de leer el correo. - ¡Vuelve a Japón!

— ¿De verdad? ¡Es maravilloso!

En el mensaje solo dice que un par de horas sale el vuelo y que esta noche estará en Japón. ¡Estoy muy contenta! – Tomoyo podía ver el cambio en Sakura. Era imposible no ver lo que había entre aquellos dos.

— ¿Por qué no le dices que venga al festival de mañana?

— ¡Es verdad! Voy a escribirle ahora mismo.

— ¿Aún no tienes listo el kimono, verdad? ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa? Tengo algunos diseños nuevos.

— ¿En serio? ¡Genial!

Tomoyo sabía que de no haber sido por Shaoran Sakura habría declinado su oferta y se habría puesto el mismo kimono del año pasado. No iba a ser ella la que se quejara de la predisposición de su prima para llevar sus diseños.

Shaoran vio el mensaje cuando ya estaba en el aeropuerto, Sakura lo citaba a las 4:30 en el templo Tsukimine para ir a un festival con Tomoyo y los demás. Sonrió. No esperaba volver a verla tan pronto.

Sakura no paraba quieta. Tôya la seguía con la mirada por toda la casa mientras limpiaba y ordenaba tarareando.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, monstruo?

— ¡No me llames monstruo! Y no me pasa nada. Sólo estoy feliz.

— Demasiado, diría yo. ¿Ha pasado algo interesante?

— Nada, por la tarde iré al festival con unos amigos y estoy feliz. Eso es todo. – Tôya iba a protestar cuando fue cortado.

— Deja a Sakura-chan en paz, Tôya. No está haciendo nada malo.

— Tú siempre la defiendes, Yuki.

— Solo porque tú eres demasiado malo con ella.

— ¿Verdad, Yukito-san? Siempre me está molestando. – Sakura agradecía que el novio de su hermano la defendiera.

Tôya aceptó su derrota y sonrió, no iba a mentir diciendo que no le gustaba ver a su hermana tan feliz, sólo le molestaba el motivo.

A las 4:15 llegó Shaoran al sitio de encuentro, estaba tan nervioso que decidió salir antes. Poco a poco fue llegando gente, compañeros de clase y compañeros del equipo de fútbol. Llegó Chiharu junto a Yamazaki y un minuto después Tomoyo, sólo faltaba Sakura.

Sakura llegó corriendo cuando faltaban dos minutos para la hora acordada, a lo lejos distinguió la figura de Shaoran y sintió todo su cuerpo ligero, sentía tanta felicidad que podría echarse a volar. Shaoran la vio unos metros antes de que llegara y le sonrió, Sakura no pudo evitar el impulso cuando vio la sonrisa y se le echó a los brazos. Shaoran consiguió reaccionar a tiempo y agarrarla, sorprendido. La abrazó por la cintura torpemente, muerto de vergüenza y con la mirada de Chiharu, Yamazaki y Tomoyo sobre ellos. Afortunadamente el abrazo sólo duró unos segundos y nadie comentó nada al respecto.

— Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí. – Dijo sinceramente Sakura.

— Shaoran solo atinó a asentir y a emitir un sonido de afirmación, no estaba seguro de poder hacer nada más. Aún notaba el aroma de Sakura en su nariz y no podía pensar con claridad.

— Por suerte el grupo comenzó a moverse y Sakura quedó ocupada con las preguntas y comentarios de las chicas sobre su Yukata. Shaoran no se había recuperado aún del primer golpe cuando llegó el segundo.

— … No te parece, Li-Kun? – preguntó Tomoyo.

— ¿Qué?

— Te preguntaba si te parece que Sakura está encantadora con este kimono. – Dijo Tomoyo. Se divertía sobre manera con aquellos dos.

— Oh… Sí… Sí que lo está. – Dijo tartamudeando y mirando al suelo.

— ¿Lo ves, Sakura-chan? Te dije que Li-kun apreciaría este kimono.

No le dio tiempo a dar las gracias al comentario del chico cuando este desapareció y entabló conversación con un compañero del club de fútbol. Sakura se quedó algo sorprendida y avergonzada, Tomoyo solo sonrió con entendimiento y decidió que ya había sido más que suficiente por ahora con aquellos dos.

Todos los chicos estaban disfrutando mucho del festival, habían comido, habían jugado y comprado dulces, ahora simplemente buscaban un lugar tranquilo donde ver los fuegos artificiales. Cada vez había más gente en el festival y Sakura acabó separada del grupo.

Buscó como pudo, pero el río de gente le impedía ir en la dirección que quería. Estaba desesperada por moverse pero la muralla de gente se iba haciendo más grande y su desesperación crecía. Estaba a punto de echar a llorar cuando sintió una mano en el hombro.

— ¿Shaoran-kun?

— ¿Estás bien? - dijo preocupado.

Por respuesta recibió un abrazo, el segundo que Sakura le daba aquel día. Esta vez pudo actuar sin tener las miradas de todos sobre él, pudo devolver el abrazo con tantas ganas como sentía. Rodeó la cintura de su amiga con las manos y la atrajo hacia sí. Sakura le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y escondió la cara en su cuello. Esta vez duró más que el anterior porque Shaoran se negaba a debilitar el agarre. No fue hasta que un señor tropezó con ellos que no volvieron a la realidad.

— Gracias por venir a por mí. – dijo Sakura.

— Bueno, era más fácil así. Yo puedo sentir tu aura. – Dijo avergonzado. - ¿Volvemos con el resto? – Iba a empezar a andar cuando Sakura le agarró la muñeca.

— ¿Puedo cogerte de la mano? No quiero volver a perderme.

— Cla…Claro.

Shaoran la cogió por la muñeca, por encima de la tela del kimono, y comenzó a andar. No creía estar preparado para ir de la mano con Sakura sin ponerse cardíaco, pero su amiga tenía otra idea. Sakura tiró un poco de su brazo haciendo que su mano se escurriera hasta quedar entre los dedos de Shaoran. Cuando el chico lo notó volvió la mirada.

— Así es más cómodo. – Obtuvo como respuesta.

Así aparecieron ante el resto, cogidos de las manos. Shaoran miraba a cualquier punto lejano de sus dos manos entrelazadas intentando ocultar el sonrojo y Sakura parecía algo perturbada, pero en cuanto vio a Tomoyo se lanzó a sus brazos.

El grupo había encontrado un buen punto donde ver los fuegos artificiales y se prepararon para verlos. Sakura estaba al lado de Tomoyo y Naoko y Shaoran estaba más alejado junto a Yamazaki y otros dos compañeros de clase. Por alguna razón los fuegos artificiales no atraían su atención lo suficiente y desviaba su mirada hacia Shaoran de vez en cuando.

Estaba muy contenta de tener allí a su amigo, ahora podría disfrutar plenamente de las vacaciones de verano. Durante el curso pasaban tiempo juntos y algunos fines de semana hacían planes todos juntos, pero siempre que llegaban las vacaciones se entristecía al pensar que su amigo estaría lejos una temporada, debía admitir que cuando empezó a escribirle correos lo hizo para que su amigo no se olvidara de ella durante las vacaciones y quizá con un poco de miedo de que si no lo hacía Shaoran no volvería a Japón. Pero su amigo siempre le respondía y volvía a Japón al empezar las clases.

No entendía por qué se sentía tan nerviosa aquel día, estaba siendo más impulsiva de lo normal. No era la primera vez que abrazaba a Shaoran, claro, incluso se había quedado dormida en sus brazos más de una vez. Seguramente sería la alegría de saber que iba a pasar unas vacaciones de verano muy divertidas.

Justo cuando los fuegos estaban por acabar la mirada de Shaoran encontró la suya que lo había estado mirando los últimos minutos. En cuanto hicieron contacto Sakura desvió la mirada avergonzada. ¿Por qué se avergonzaba? No era tan raro, solo debía haberle sonreído, no apartar la mirada. La gente empezó a moverse y Sakura decidió ignorar lo que acababa de pasar.

Por suerte Shaoran no comentó nada al respecto y siguieron la velada sin problema. Antes de volver a casa Chiharu sugirió montar en la noria y todos aceptaron. El encargado les advirtió que debían subir por parejas, Chiharu y Yamazaki subirían juntos, Tomoyo miró suspicazmente a Naoko y esta le preguntó si quería que subieran juntas, lo que dejaba a Sakura y Shaoran como última pareja.

Sakura intentó sonar lo más normal posible cuando vio a Shaoran parado ante el banco, lo cogió de la mano y le animó a subir con ella. Casi agradecía que se hubiera presentado la oportunidad de volver a coger la mano de su amigo, aunque la soltó cuando la noria se puso en marcha. Quizá el gesto no era cómodo para su amigo.

Shaoran era una persona de pocas palabras, así que muchas veces se quedaban en silencio cuando Sakura no entablaba conversación. En aquella ocasión Sakura sentía que tenía que decir algo, cualquier cosa, para romper la tensión, tensión que solo ella notaba. Cuando la noria estaba subiendo el ruido del viento y del matsuri hacía difícil escuchar la respuesta que Shaoran le daba a la pregunta que acababa de hacerle. El chico intentó hablar más alto pero aun así era difícil escuchar nada. Sakura intentó acercarse más a su amigo pero la tela de su yukata resbaló en el asiento de metal y acabó pegada al cuerpo del chico.

Shaoran no pudo esconder el sonrojo, ¿qué le pasaba hoy a Sakura? Primero lo abrazaba no una, sino en dos ocasiones; lo había tomado de las manos otras dos y ahora se pegaba a su cuerpo. No iba a quejarse, eso seguro, pero estaba empezando a hacerse ilusiones y no quería hacer nada innecesario que acabara con su amistad solo por una suposición.

A Sakura no se le ocurrieron más temas de conversación, se quedó en blanco. Miró a Shaoran, pero su barbilla estaba apoyada sobre la mano mientras miraba hacia el lado contrario. Sentía los músculos tensos en las zonas donde ella estaba apoyada, ¿Le pasaría algo? Quizá le dieran miedo las alturas… No, imposible. Habían estado en sitios más altos mientras cazaban las cartas clow y nunca había notado nada al respecto. Quizá tuviera frío… No, era pleno agosto y las temperaturas eran altas aún por la noche. Otra opción es que estuviera incómodo, sería mejor volviera a su sitio. Intentó moverse, pero no era fácil en un sitio como aquel, Shaoran respondió a su movimiento acomodándose mejor para que el cuerpo de Sakura quedara acomodado al suyo. Si Shaoran estuviese incómodo no se movería para que estuvieran más cómodos, ¿Verdad? Sakura decidió dejarse ir. No parecía que su amigo estuviese incómodo, quizá algo avergonzado, pero le estaba señalando con su lenguaje corporal que a él también le gustaba aquella posición.

Sakura no era de las que pensaban las cosas demasiado, más bien era impulsiva y algo despistada. Si Shaoran le había dejado ver que no le molestaba la cercanía no tenía ninguna razón para volver a su lugar. Se dejó llevar, cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo. Se sentía increíblemente bien, sentía un calor en el corazón difícil de explicar pero muy agradable. Era incluso más intenso de lo que había sentido cuando Yukito le sonreía, el cariño que sentía por su amigo era sincero y fuerte. Tomoyo y Shaoran eran las personas más importantes de su vida fuera de su familia, sentía por ellos dos un afecto sincero, aunque no podría decir que sentía lo mismo por ambos.

Tomoyo había sido su pilar desde que la conoció en primaria, su mejor amiga, aún se maravillaba al ver que una chica tan inteligente, talentosa y bondadosa fuera su amiga. Haría cualquier cosa por verla feliz, y sabía que pasara lo que pasara siempre serían las buenas amigas que eran en ese momento. Pero nunca había sentido aquella calidez cuando su amiga la abrazada, o paseaba con ella de la mano, ni siquiera cuando dormían abrazadas en primaria.

Pero no sentía que aquello significara que el cariño que sentía por Shaoran fuera más fuerte que el que sentía por Tomoyo, los quería por igual, aunque no de la misma forma. Parecía comenzar a intuir que el elemento diferenciador que había entre ambos era que lo que sentía por su amigo era más similar a lo que sintió por Yukito que a lo que sentía por Tomoyo. Estaba a punto de hacer la última conexión entre aquellos pensamientos cuando la voz de Shaoran la sacó del trance.

— Sakura…

— Aha… - Dijo sin abrir los ojos.

— Tenemos que bajarnos.

— ¡¿Hoe?! – Esta vez sí abrió los ojos.

Enfrente suya estaba el encargado de la atracción mirándolos con impaciencia, además de Tomoyo grabando la escena mientras miraba pícaramente.

Sakura se bajó de un salto de la atracción, sentía la cara arder y el corazón a mil por hora. Se acercó torpemente a Tomoyo para intentar disimular.

Es genial ver todo desde arriba, ¿Eh? Lo ves todo: los árboles, la escuela… - así comenzó la retahíla de Sakura para intentar disimular su nerviosismo.

Tomoyo la dejó hacer, le gustaba poner en aprietos a aquellos dos, pero nunca presionaba más de lo que creía necesario, y esta ocasión era una que pedía que se pretendiera no haberse dado cuenta de nada. Por otro lado Shaoran estaba a punto de cortociruitar, había pasado diez minutos con Sakura apoyada en su pecho, y todo por la iniciativa de ella. Aún sentía el calor del cuerpo de la chica en su costado. Sería afortunado si conseguía terminar el día sin un ataque al corazón.

El grupo caminó junto de vuelta a casa hasta el parque pingüino, comenzaron a despedirse unos de otros sin mucha prisa, charlaban de cualquier cosa cuando Naoko preguntó a Sakura:

— No falta mucho para volver a la escuela, ¿Has hecho los deberes, Sakura? – Todos sus amigos sabían de la actitud despistada de la chica.

— ¿Deberes? ¡Hoe! No, aún no los he hecho. ¿Son muchos? ¿Me dará tiempo a hacerlos?

— Son más que en primaria, deberías ponerte a ello. – Comentó divertida Chiharu.

— ¿Por qué no lo hacemos juntas? – pidió casi suplicante Sakura.

— Los terminé al principio de las vacaciones, lo siento – dijo Naoko.

— Iba a hacerlos con Takashi en su casa estos días. – Ante la mirada decepcionada de su amiga añadió – pero puedes venir, si quieres.

— No, no. No quiero entrometerme, los haré con Tomoyo, ¿Verdad? – preguntó dirigiéndose a su amiga.

— ¿No te acuerdas? Mañana me voy de vacaciones con mi madre.

— ¡Es cierto! Los haré sola. – Dijo algo desanimada.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Li-kun? – dijo perspicaz Naoko.

— ¿Shaoran-kun?

— ¿Pasa algo? – Respondió el chico, que estaba conversando con Yamazaki unos metros más allá.

— ¿Has hecho los deberes de verano? – preguntó Tomoyo.

— He empezado algunos, pero no he terminado aún.

— ¿Me ayudarás? – preguntó enérgica Sakura.

— ¿Con los deberes? Está bien.

— ¿Quedamos mañana? – Preguntó Sakura con más énfasis de lo normal.

— Mañana tenía pensado limpiar el apartamento y deshacer las maletas – La mirada triste de Sakura no se hizo esperar – Pero podemos hacerlos pasado mañana, ¿Te parece bien? – No podía negarle nada a esos ojos.

— ¡Genial! Puedes venir a mi casa, prepararé un pastel para agradecerte la ayuda.

— No hace falta – respondió sonrojado.

— Pero quiero hacerlo.

Después de dejar todo cerrado se despidieron. Yamazaki, Chiharu y Sakura iban en una dirección y los demás en otra.

Tomoyo aprovechó que Naoko estaba unos pasos por detrás hablando por teléfono para acercarse a Shaoran.

— ¿Has disfrutado del día? – Preguntó.

— Mucho. – Shaoran siempre respondía con una sola palabra si podía hacerlo.

— Es comprensible, cuando Sakura es tan atenta es imposible pasarlo mal. – Dijo entre risas. Por respuesta solo obtuvo un sonrojo y un gruñido. – Creo que es el momento de que cambies de estrategia.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Hasta ahora has limitado a demostrarle a Sakura lo que sientes con gestos, y parece que ha funcionado. Creo que Sakura está empezando a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, y quizá sea el momento de ser más directo con lo que sientes.

— ¿Directo? Sigo sin ser capaz de declararme. – Dijo apenado.

— No tiene por qué ser una declaración, quizá comentarios más directos sobre lo especial que es para ti. Algo intermedio entre no decir nada y declararte. – Shaoran pareció pensárselo.

— ¿Crees que servirá de algo?

— Claro que lo creo, si no no te lo diría. Sakura es muy despistada, aunque se esté dando cuenta de que lo que siente por ti no es solo amistad va a necesitar mucho tiempo para entender sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, si tú la fuerzas a enfrentarse a esos sentimientos será más rápido.

— ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que siente algo por mí? – Llevaba haciéndose esa pregunta desde que habían comenzado a hablar.

— Porque la conozco. Es mi mejor amiga y la conozco mejor de lo que ella piensa. Desde que supo que volvías ha vuelto a ser la misma Sakura de siempre.

— Quizá no le guste tanto como le gustaba Yukito-san y por eso no se da cuenta. – Aún le dolía recordar lo que Sakura sentía por el ahora novio de su hermano.

— Al contrario, Li-kun. Estoy segura de lo que Sakura siente por ti es mucho más fuerte de lo que sintió por Tsukishiro y por eso le cuesta tanto entenderlo.

Gracias por apoyarme.

— Haría cualquier cosa por ver a Sakura feliz. Además, tú también eres un buen amigo, Li-kun, y nada me hace más feliz que saber lo felices que seréis juntos.


	2. Chapter 2

Siento la tardanza, me fui de vacaciones sin el ordenador. Pero ya tenéis la segunda parte.

* * *

Al día siguiente Sakura estaba contenta, el estado de ánimo no pasó desapercibido por el padre de la adolescente.

— Te veo muy animada, Sakura-san. – Dijo contento.

— Sí, las vacaciones de verano son muy divertidas.

— Me alegra que lo estés pasando bien.

— ¡Es verdad! ¿Te importa si viene Shaoran-kun mañana? Vamos a hacer los deberes de verano.

— Li-san siempre es bienvenido, hija. Compraré una tarta para la merienda.

— ¡No! Quiero hacerla yo. – Dijo enérgica.

— Está bien, compraré los ingredientes y haremos la tarta esta tarde – dijo Fujitaka, sorprendido por la respuesta de su hija.

A las doce de la mañana del día siguiente Shaoran tocó el timbre da la casa de los Kinomoto. Saludó a Sakura y pasó al interior.

— ¿Estás sola? – dijo algo preocupado, quizá el padre de Sakura pensara mal de él si se quedaba a solas con su hija.

— No, mi padre está en su despacho trabajando.

Se pusieron a trabajar en la sala de estar. Sakura entró en pánico cuando se dio cuenta la cantidad de trabajo que tenía, pero Shaoran supo calmarla y ponerla a trabajar.

— Siempre te pasa lo mismo, dejas todo para el último momento y se te acumula el trabajo.

— Lo sé, quería haberlos hecho antes pero me olvidé – dijo avergonzada.

— Ahora no es momento de lamentarse. Saca el libro de inglés, empezaremos por ahí.

Alguien externo podría pensar que el chico estaba siendo algo duro, pero ambos sabían que las palabras sinceras, directas y algo duras de Shaoran siempre conseguían sacar lo mejor de Sakura cuando se bloqueaba.

Sakura miró el reloj de la pared, eran casi las dos de la tarde. Había conseguido avanzar porque Shaoran había estado a su lado resolviendo sus dudas, por esa misma razón el chico apenas había conseguido avanzar en su propio trabajo.

— ¿Hacemos un descanso? – dijo Sakura agotada.

— Aún vas por la mitad de ese problema.

— Pero hace calor – dijo con ojos suplicantes.

— Está bien. – No iba a admitir que él también estaba cansado.

Fueron a la cocina donde Sakura cortó sandía para ambos. El aire acondicionado y la sandía fresca ayudaban a soportar el calor de agosto y a distender el ambiente, que parecía algo pesado. Las palabras de Tomoyo seguían golpeando de vez en cuando la mente de Shaoran, que no paraba de debatirse entre decir algo o no. El tipo de comentario que debía hacer no era uno que pudiera hacerse a la ligera y en cualquier momento, debía escoger bien las palabras y el contexto, pero si esperaba que se dieran esas condiciones podía acabar no diciendo nada. Era muy difícil.

Fue el padre de Sakura quien lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Cómo van los deberes? – preguntó.

— Lentos – dijo Sakura seguido de un suspiro.

— Seguro que te estás esforzando y terminaras pronto – intentó animarla.

— Iría mucho más lenta si no estuviera Shaoran-kun. – miró a su amigo con agradecimiento.

— No es para tanto, podrías haberlos hecho tú sola – intentó quitarle hierro al asunto el chico.

— ¡Qué va! Si no fuera por ti seguro que no habría hecho ni la mitad y estarían mal.

— ¿Por qué no se queda Li-san a cenar? Así podremos agradecerle su ayuda. – Dijo fujitaka.

— ¡Es una gran idea! – Dijo Sakura - ¿Te quedarás, verdad?

— Esto… - Notaba como dos pares de ojos lo miraban esperando su respuesta. – Si no es mucha molestia, aceptaré. – dijo avergonzado.

— Nos alegraría mucho que te quedaras, ¿Verdad, Sakura-san?

— Sí – dijo alegre.

— Bien, iré a comprar algunos ingredientes.

— Hasta luego – se despidió Sakura. – Me alegra mucho que te quedes, así podremos pasar más tiempo juntos.

Dijo el comentario sin pensarlo, simplemente dejó salir lo que pensaba. Era verdad que le apetecía pasar más tiempo con su amigo, así que en un primer momento no le dio más importancia, no era algo malo al fin y al cabo. Pero Shaoran lo percibió de otra manera, el corazón comenzó a latirle más deprisa y tuvo que ocultar su rostro para que el sonrojo no fuera tan evidente. Él llevaba todo el día intentando hacer un comentario y era ella quien decía algo así sin ni siquiera pensárselo, tenía razón Tomoyo cuando decía que era lento.

Después de eso volvieron al trabajo, pero Shaoran ya no estaba tan concentrado como debería. Decidió ponerse a hacer sus propios deberes de matemáticas que siempre le ayudaban a despejar la mente, pero Sakura ya se había dado cuenta. Pensó que Shaoran estaba así porque por su culpa no estaba pudiendo avanzar debidamente en sus propios deberes y se sintió mal por él. Intentó entonces hacer lo mejor posible sus propios deberes para no tener que pedir ayuda a su amigo, al estar haciendo la tarea de japonés no le supuso mucho trabajo.

Estaban trabajando en silencio, cada uno concentrado en su trabajo. Shaoran se sentía mucho más tranquilo después de haberse volcado con sus deberes, que casi había terminado, decidió dejar de pensar en una manera de dar a entender sus sentimientos porque solo estaba sirviendo para hacerlo actuar más raro de lo habitual. Sakura también estaba contenta con su avance aunque más de una vez quiso pedirle ayuda a Shaoran, siempre explicaba las cosas de forma clara y le gustaba que se esforzara tanto por ella. Ese hilo de pensamientos la llevó a recordar la tarta que había hecho el día anterior.

— ¡HOE! – gritó Sakura con una mezcla de alegría y sorpresa.

— ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó desconcertado Shaoran.

— ¡Espera aquí! – el chico solo asintió y la vio marchar con intriga.

— Diez minutos después volvía con una bandeja que llevaba dos tazas de té, un azucarero y dos trozos de tarta.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó Shaoran.

— Puedo sola.

Sakura sirvió la merienda mientras Shaoran apartaba los libros para hacer hueco. Shaoran dio las gracias y comenzó a comer, la verdad es que tanto trabajar le daba hambre.

— Te prometí que haría una tarta para agradecerte tu ayuda – dijo Sakura, que aún no había probado la suya.

— ¿Tú has hecho la tarta? – Pensó que el comentario del otro día era por compromiso.

— Sí. Aunque mi padre me ayudó. – dijo un poco desanimada, le hubiera gustado hacerla ella sola.

— ¿Hiciste la tarta para mí? – dijo con un evidente sonrojo.

— Sí, siempre me estás ayudando y nunca había hecho nada para agradecértelo, así que pensé en esto.

Al ver el rostro colorado de Shaoran empezó a sentirse nerviosa y a notar las mejillas calientes. Acababa de decirle a Shaoran que había preparado algo solo para él, las connotaciones que eso tenía en Japón eran muy claras: lo normal era cocinar ese tipo de cosas a la persona que te gustaba. Los dos se quedaron mirando sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Sakura seguía tratando de procesar lo que acababa de descubrir y Shaoran intentaba decidir si ignorar la situación y decir algo genérico o hacer un movimiento.

Shaoran miró a Sakura, estaba con la cabeza algo gacha mirando la taza de té frente a ella. ¿Era su imaginación o estaba sonrojada? Las palabras de Tomoyo seguían golpeando su cabeza de vez en cuando. Esas palabras que le habían perseguido toda la noche anterior: Sakura sentía algo por él. Si ahora dejaba claro sus sentimientos y Tomoyo se equivocaba podía haber arruinado la situación. Sacudió la cabeza. Estaba harto de sí mismo, llevaba enamorado de Sakura desde quinto de primaria y no había avanzado ni un solo paso. Adoraba ser su amigo, pero quería más, quería ser la persona más importante de la vida de Sakura al igual que ella lo era para él. Tenía que dejar de ser un cobarde y empezar a moverse.

— Gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de hacer esto para mí – no era suficiente, era demasiado genérico – me ha hecho muy feliz saber que has pensado en mí.

Sakura levantó la mirada. Shaoran seguí comiendo pastel mientras miraba hacia la ventana. Haber dicho algo así le había costado mucho y no estaba seguro de poder enfrentar a Sakura.

Aquellas palabras habían tranquilizado a Sakura, no se paró a pensar en el significado de las palabras de su amigo, el solo saber que lo había hecho feliz era más que suficiente. Dejó de pensar en cosas demasiado complicadas y se decidió a pasar tiempo con su amigo.

— Puedes comer todo lo que quieras, hay más en la cocina – Shaoran asintió.

El resto de la tarde fue más incómodo de lo que los dos hubieran querido. Shaoran estaba en tensión constante y no paraba de ponerse tenso cuando Sakura le hablaba. Sakura no estaba en mejor posición, se sentía torpe, más de lo normal, y no conseguía saber por qué. Quizá la idea de que la tarta podría haber significado más de lo que parecía la mantenía en ese estado. En un momento dado Sakura dejó caer la goma de borrar al suelo, ambos chicos alargaron la mano para recogerla y sin darse cuenta acabaron agarrando la mano del otro.

Shaoran notó la mano cálida de Sakura entre sus dedos en lugar de la superficie fría de la goma, se sorprendió de lo bien que lo hacía sentir ese tipo de contacto. Decidió no apartar la mano como su cerebro le estaba pidiendo, estaba demasiado cómodo. Pero Sakura sí que hizo caso a los impulsos que mandaba su cerebro. Al notar la piel de su amigo sobre la suya todas las alarmas se encendieron. El calor se extendió por su rostro y su pecho, agarró la goma y apartó la mano. El gesto fue tan abrupto que Shaoran la miró sorprendido, y también asustado. Que apartara la mano de forma tan radical le había dolido un poco, ¿Era una forma de rechazo? No estaba seguro.

Sakura estaba demasiado alterada como para darse cuenta de que la mirada de Shaoran no era tan cálida como siempre. Seguía notando el corazón golpeando su pecho más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Habían juntado sus manos por error, no era gran cosa. El otro día ella misma había agarrado la mano de Shaoran en dos ocasiones como para que ahora se pusiera nerviosa por tocarle por accidente.

El ambiente espeso se instaló entre ellos, apenas se dirigieron la mirada o hablaron hasta que el padre de Sakura fue a buscarlos para la cena.

Fujitaka entendió al momento que algo pasaba, pero no algo malo, al menos así lo percibió. Sakura parecía algo alterada, aunque quizá alterada no fuera la palabra correcta, confundida sería más exacto. Y se hacía una ligera idea del objeto de su confusión.

— Espero que te guste el _Katsudon,_ Li-san. – preguntó cortés Fujitaka. – quizá debí cocinar un plato chino.

— No se preocupe, me gusta el _Katsudon._ – dijo educadamente. – ha sido muy amable al invitarme a cenar.

— No es ninguna molestia. Los amigos de mi hija siempre son bienvenidos.

Shaoran miró a Sakura, que agradecía con la mirada a su padre aquellas palabras, ¿Sería siempre eso, un amigo de Sakura? Ese pensamiento junto al comportamiento de Sakura aquella tarde le mareaban. Por un lado su amiga había dejado claro que disfrutaba de pasar tiempo con él y le había hecho una tarta, pero por otro lado había rechazado el contacto accidental de manera tajante y se había mostrado distante desde entonces. ¿Qué pesaba más en la balanza?

Fujitaka se encargó de que la cena no fuera algo incómodo, se centró en hablar con su hija de cosas triviales, dejándole a Shaoran tiempo para pensar. Al mismo tiempo que le daba espacio al chico animaba a su hija, que parecía estar volviendo en sí.

Sakura dejó de sentirse incómoda poco a poco gracias a la charla de su padre. Dejó de pensar en cosas complicadas y se limitó a disfrutar de la cena junto a su padre y su amigo. Le hubiera gustado poder hablar con Tomoyo, pero no quería robarle el poco tiempo que su amiga tenía a solas con su madre por una tontería.

Al final ambos chicos se relajaron y pudieron disfrutar de la cena y de la charla.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra tu familia, Li-san? – preguntó Fujitaka.

— Muy bien, Kinomoto-sensei. – dijo lo más educadamente que pudo.

— No tienes por qué ser tan formal, Li-san. – dijo amable.

— Está bien. – no se sentía cómodo siendo informal con adultos.

— ¿Cómo están tus hermanas? – preguntó Sakura.

— A todas les va muy bien, Fanren está ya en la universidad y ayuda a mi madre con algunos negocios.

Aunque él fuera el futuro heredero sus hermanas seguían siendo miembros del clan Li, Fanren tenía una gran facilidad para las relaciones públicas y un buen olfato para los clientes, por lo que Yelan había empezado a introducirla en el mundo empresarial al entrar en el último año de educación superior. Feimei, Fuuti y Shiefa cursaban educación superior y no parecían tener un interés evidente en los negocios, el no tener la presión de Shaoran o Fanren de ser los primogénitos tenían mayor libertad de elección.

Después de terminar la cena Shaoran recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a marcharse. Sakura le pidió que esperara y apareció en el _genkan_ con una caja de cartón.

— Esto es tuyo. – le tendió la caja.

— ¿Qué es? – dijo mientras tomaba el objeto.

— La tarta. Es tuya.

— Deberías quedártela tú, está muy buena. Seguro que Tsukishiro-san y tu hermano quieren probarla. – aún seguía algo dolido por lo de aquella tarde.

— Pero no hice la tarta para Yukito-san o para mi hermano, la hice para ti. – dijo como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

Shaoran la miró intensamente, debatiéndose entre aceptar la tarta o volver a rechazarla.

— No hace falta que la aceptes si no quieres – dijo precipitadamente Sakura. – quizá alguien pudiera malinterpretarlo y no quieres que eso pase. – por primera vez Sakura contempló la posibilidad de que a su amigo le gustara alguien.

— ¡No es eso! – dijo Shaoran nervioso. – no hay nadie que vaya a malinterpretarlo. Pero quizá tú no quieras que alguien lo malinterprete. – aquellas palabras estrujaron el corazón de Shaoran.

— Por supuesto que no. Hice esa tarta pensando en ti, y quiero que lo tengas tú. – con aquellas palabras quiso dejar claro el sentido de la tarta. Un regalo entre amigos… ¿Verdad?

— Entonces acepto la tarta. – dijo aliviado.

Sakura acompañó a su amigo hasta la puerta exterior, a pesar de que su amigo le dijera que no hacía falta. Shaoran se despidió y le dio las gracias por la hospitalidad que su padre y ella habían tenido para con él.

— No ha sido ninguna molestia, me ha gustado para el día contigo. Además hemos podido terminar los deberes.

— Me alegra haber sido de ayuda. Nos vemos. – No quería despedirse, pero no había nada más que pudiera retenerlo.

— Sí, ya nos veremos. – dijo Sakura.

Despedirse de esa manera la hacía sentirse triste, aún faltaban varios días para volver a clase, casi una semana, y pensar que no iba a poder volver a verlo hasta entonces la hacía sentirse muy triste.

Cuando Shaoran se giró para emprender el camino a casa sintió que se le oprimía un poco el corazón, no pudo retener el impulso y corrió tras él.

— ¡Shaoran-kun! – el chico paró en seco.

Shaoran la miró expectante, ¿Se habría olvidado de algo?

Pero Sakura no sabía qué decir, sólo sabía que quería volver a ver a Shaoran pronto. ¿No sería tan difícil, ¿No? Eran amigos, simplemente debía organizar un plan e informarle. Pero por alguna razón se sentía ansiosa, quería tener la seguridad que volvería a verlo pronto. No le salían las palabras.

— ¿Pasa algo? – dijo extrañado el chico.

— …No… - ¿Qué podía hacer?

No se lo pensó dos veces, tomó impulso y posó sus labios en la mejilla de su amigo. Fueron solo dos segundos, después de eso Sakura se metió en casa tan rápido como lo había besado en la mejilla.

Shaoran se quedó en la misma posición varios minutos, con la mente totalmente en blanco, sin llegar a procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Poco a poco la realidad fue haciéndose hueco en su mente. Sakura acababa de besarlo en la mejilla. Sakura, la chica de la que estaba enamorado desde primaria, acababa de besarlo en la mejilla. Sus labios, en su mejilla. Los labios de Kinomoto Sakura en su mejilla. Cada vez que uno de esos pensamientos lo atacaban el sonrojo se hacía más y más intenso. Sintió una emoción tan intensa en el pecho que echó a correr a casa, sonriendo, con los ojos brillantes y la esperanza palpitando.

Sakura por su parte estaba hecha un lío, después de darse un baño y secarse el pelo se tumbó en la cama a oscuras, intentando poner orden a los pensamientos y sentimientos que la atacaban.

Por un lado estaba la alegría sincera por poder pasar tiempo con uno de sus mejores amigos durante las vacaciones de verano, por otro la confusión por todo lo que había hecho sin encontrar explicación. En el fondo sabía que debía enfrentar sus acciones y sentimientos y ponerles nombre, pero le daba miedo. Muy en el fondo de su inconsciente le daba miedo volver a sentir lo que había sentido por Yukito y volver a sufrir.

Yukito la había rechazado con la mayor delicadeza posible, no había tomado sus sentimientos a broma ni la había hecho sentir mal, todo lo contrario. Había sido comprensivo y muy sincero con ella. Sufrió durante un tiempo, no mucho, en silencio, no quería que nadie sufriera como ella había sufrido. El apoyo de Shaoran fue crucial en aquel momento, pero recordar aquel episodio aún le hacía sentir dolida. Aún recordaba los brazos de Shaoran alrededor de sus hombros y su voz diciéndole que algún día encontraría a alguien que la quisiera como ella querría a esa persona.

Tantos pensamientos contradictorios estaban confundiéndola más, se levantó de la cama dispuesta a tomar algo caliente para que la ayudara a dormir.

Cuando bajó las escaleras se dio cuenta de que había alguien en casa, su padre había ido a la universidad unas horas para preparar una conferencia así que debía ser su hermano.

— ¿Onii-chan? – preguntó entrando en la sala de estar.

— Tôya se está bañando. – dijo una voz desde la cocina.

— Oh, Yukito-san, bienvenido. ¿Habéis vuelto de trabajar?

— Sí, estoy preparando algo de cenar para los dos. ¿Te he despertado? – preguntó preocupado.

— No, la verdad es que no podía dormir. – dijo intentando ocultar su estado de ánimo.

— ¿Va todo bien? – preguntó Yukito.

— Sí… No es nada. Debe ser el calor. – quitó hierro al asunto.

— Mi otro yo me dice que no eres del todo sincera – dijo serio – no pareces la de siempre.

— No es nada, de verdad. No debes preocuparte.

— ¿No confías en mí? – dijo sinceramente apenado. - ¿Prefieres hablar con mi otro yo?

— ¡No! Estoy bien hablando contigo. – hablar de sus sentimientos con Yue sería incómodo.

— ¿Es algo serio? Solo quiero que sepas que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea, o con Tôya.

Pensándolo fríamente no era mala idea, no quería molestar a Tomoyo en esos momentos, hablar con Shaoran estaba más que descartado, hablar de esto con su hermano era completamente imposible (seguramente se reiría de ella o hablaría mal de Shaoran) y era muy tarde como para hablar con sus otros amigos, así que la opción de hablar con Yukito no era tan mala.

— No es nada serio… Es simplemente que no entiendo ciertas cosas.

— ¿Esas cosas tienen que ver con tus sentimientos? – Sakura asintió.

— He estado haciendo cosas que no entiendo, me da miedo incomodar a los demás.

— ¿A tus amigos?

— Bueno… A uno en concreto.

— Ya veo – Yukito empezaba a entenderlo todo, fuera por ser el novio de su hermano, un buen amigo de Sakura o por ser el guardián de aquella adolescente no le había pasado desapercibida la mirada de Sakura cuando miraba a cierto amigo extranjero.

— Es un buen amigo y no quiero que se aleje por haber hecho cosas innecesarias.

— Si es un buen amigo no va a alejarse por algo tan tonto. – intentó animarla.

—¿Tú crees? – parecía más animada.

— Claro que sí.

— Pero aun así no entiendo por qué pasa esto ahora. – Yukito le pidió que especificara. – Hemos sido buenos amigos desde primaria pero ahora cuando estoy a su lado no entiendo lo que siento.

— No creo que eso sea malo. – dijo Yukito.

— ¿De verdad?

— Claro. Los sentimientos evolucionan.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que evolucionan?

— Verás, a medida que conoces mejor a una persona y vuestra relación avanza es normal que los sentimientos cambien. Cuando conocí a tu hermano solo era un amigo, pero luego esos sentimientos cambiaron a algo más fuerte.

— ¡¿Crees que eso es lo que me está pasando?! – dijo con cierta alarma.

— Eso solo puedes saberlo tú, Sakura-chan. Pero no tengas miedo de que tus sentimientos cambien.

— No dejo de hacer cosas vergonzosas cuando estoy con él – dijo avergonzada. Yukito rió.

— No debes preocuparte por eso, Sakura-chan. Confía en tu corazón, creo que sabe perfectamente lo que está haciendo.

Al fin pudo dormir plácidamente.


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente se levantó algo más tarde de lo normal, no tenía prisa así que decidió quedarse en la cama un rato más mientras revisaba el móvil. Tenía varias fotos de Tomoyo con su madre, parecía que lo estaban pasando muy bien, se alegró de no haber contactado con su amiga porque conociendo a Tomoyo se habría preocupado en exceso y podría haber acortado las vacaciones para ayudarla con su problema. Respondió los mensajes de su amiga y luego pasó al siguiente. En este caso era de Chiharu, le recordaba que esa tarde a las 3:30 irían a casa de Akiho, que había vuelto la noche anterior de su viaje.

Había olvidado completamente que ayer volvía su amiga, tenía la cabeza en las nubes. Respondió confirmando que iría y bajó a desayunar. Las vacaciones de verano estaban a punto de terminar y la mayoría de viajeros volvían a Tomoeda para prepararse para el nuevo trimestre. Saber que aquella tarde vería a sus amigas la alegraba mucho y hacía que la tormenta que estaba viviendo su mente amainara.

Desayunó tranquilamente con su padre, que le recordó que aquel día tenía una conferencia en la universidad y luego iría a cenar con algunos colegas. Se disculpó por llegar tarde y hacerla cenar sola pero Sakura lo animó diciendo que la hacía feliz que su padre también disfrutara de su vida.

Pensó en avisar a Shaoran pero el recuerdo de la noche anterior golpeó su mente, haciendo que se sonrojara y el corazón comenzara a palpitarle. Era imposible que se comportara con normalidad después de aquello, decidió dejar a su amigo al margen en aquella ocasión, aunque por otra parte tenía ganas de volver a verlo. Ojalá se entendiera a sí misma.

Se pasó el resto de la mañana jugando a videojuegos con Kero, tan concentraba estaba compitiendo con su guardián que casi llega tarde. Llegó corriendo al parque pingüino, donde la esperaba Chiharu.

— Siento llegar tarde

— Ya sabía que esto podía pasar, así que salí más tarde de casa – bromeó su amiga.

— ¿Naoko-chan no ha llegado? - preguntó curiosa.

— Fue a pasar unos días en casa de su abuela para celebrarle el cumpleaños.

Siguieron charlando tranquilamente hasta llegar a casa de su amiga. Akiho las recibió con mucha alegría, las invitó a té y pastas que había traído de su viaje y comentaron sus vacaciones de verano. Pasaron una tarde muy agradable, Akiho había ido a visitar a un pariente a Singapur y tenía muchas cosas interesantes que contar, también había encontrado algunos libros muy interesantes que mostró con mucho entusiasmo a sus amigas. Al atardecer se despidieron de su amiga y partieron rumbo a casa dejando que Akiho y Kaito terminaran algunas tareas pendientes después del largo viaje.

Cuando estaban a mitad de camino de vuelta a casa encontraron a Yamazaki y a otro compañero de clase, se acercaron para saludarlos.

— Takashi-kun, ¿Vas de vuelta a casa? – preguntó Chiharu.

— Aún no, Kawase-kun y yo íbamos camino del cine. – dijo Yamazaki – Hemos quedado con otros chicos de clase para ver una película. ¿Os apetece venir? – dijo después de una pausa.

— Me apunto, si no os importa – dijo Chiharu agarrándose del brazo de su novio.

— ¿Te unes, Kinomoto-san? – preguntó amable Kawase.

— Gracias por la invitación.

Su padre y su hermano no volverían hasta pasadas las 9 y sabía que si estaba sola en casa no dejaría de darle vueltas a la cabeza, era mejor pasar tiempo con sus amigos y divertirse.

Lo que no esperaba (aunque si lo hubiera pensado unos segundos habría sido algo evidente) era que Shaoran también estaría allí. Era parte del club de fútbol además de ser buen amigo de Yamazaki, era poco probable que no estuviera allí.

Sakura andaba detrás de Yamazaki y Kawase, por lo que no vio a Shaoran hasta que estuvieron cara a cara. Sakura reconoció los ojos color ámbar de Shaoran al instante y su primer pensamiento fue el beso que le había dado el día anterior. Quiso saludar, decir algo, pero por alguna razón se le hacía enormemente difícil mirarlo a la cara o hablarle con naturalidad. Shaoran tampoco sabía cómo actuar, era tímido por naturaleza y tener el recuerdo de los labios de Sakura en su mejilla no ayudaba demasiado. Se sintió raro viendo como Sakura rehuía su mirada sonrojada, ¿era simplemente que se arrepentía de lo que había hecho el día anterior y no quería enfrentarlo o era otra cosa?

Por suerte había gente suficiente como para no tener que interactuar. Shaoran hablaba sobre la elección de la película con Yamazaki y Kawase y Sakura intentaba volver a la normalidad escuchando a Chiharu, que se había dado cuenta del encuentro tan incómodo entre ambos.

Por mucho que lo intentaba los latidos de su corazón no bajaban y seguía sintiendo la cara sonrojada cuando se sentaron en las butacas, ni siquiera podría responder si alguien le preguntaba qué película verían. Por suerte Shaoran estaba varios asientos alejado, eso le permitía tener una hora y media para relajarse y poner en orden su cabeza. Miró hacia su derecha buscando el cabello castaño alborotado de su amigo, parecía algo perturbado. Habían ido muchas veces al cine y siempre se sentaban juntos, era raro verlo tan lejos.

Tomó una decisión: en aquella hora y media tenía que llegar al fondo del asunto. Tenía que analizar sus sentimientos y ponerlos en orden, no quería seguir con la sensación de incertidumbre, y menos cuando concernía a Li Shaoran.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, notaba el nudo de su mente girando a mil revoluciones, cómo deseaba que Tomoyo estuviera allí. Pero no estaba, y era hora de que dejara de depender siempre de su mejor amiga y enfrentara las cosas ella misma. Yukito había dicho que los sentimientos cambiaban y evolucionaban, así que decidió empezar por el primer momento en el que notó que las cosas cambiaban: en el festival de unos

días atrás. Recordó la alegría de saber que su amigo estaba de vuelta. Paró. Ahora que lo pensaba también había estado contenta cuando Akiho volvió, pero había sido distinto. Podía comprara ambos eventos. Akiho había llegado a principios de ese curso pero se había convertido rápidamente en una gran amiga, tenían formas de ser muy similares y habían congeniado desde el primer momento. Al saber que ella tampoco estaría durante las vacaciones de verano se disgustó un poco, pero se alegraba de que su amiga pasara tiempo con su familia. También se alegró cuando volvió a ver a Akiho después de tanto tiempo pero si la comparaba con la alegría que sintió al ver a Shaoran podía notar cuan diferentes eran. Seguía sorprendiéndole la sensación que sintió en el pecho cuando vio a Shaoran aquel día en el templo, era una sensación muy cálida y pesada, hizo que su corazón saltara de alegría y se encogiera al mismo tiempo. Recordaba también la urgencia de abrazarlo y sentir que era real, que estaba en el mismo país que ella, justo a su lado, aquello no lo había sentido con Akiho. Se había alegrado de volver a ver a su amiga, pero si no la hubiera visto aquel día no habría sentido tristeza o desazón. Akiho no había sido alguien recurrente en su mente, mientras que Shaoran era una constante, se había sorprendido más de una vez pensando en qué estaría haciendo su amigo.

Ya había establecido que sus sentimientos no eran producto de la alegría de volver a ver a un amigo, como pensó al principio, era otra cosa. Ahora debía averiguar qué era esa otra cosa. Lo primero que le vino a la mente era la ligera similitud entre esos sentimientos y los que algún día había sentido por Yukito pero se resistió. ¿Por qué se había resistido? Hacía mucho tiempo de aquello y estaba contenta de decir que ninguno de aquellos sentimientos por el novio de su hermano quedaban en su corazón. Yukito era otro hermano mayor, otro padre, uno más de la familia, adoraba ver como su hermano era tan feliz al lado de Yukito y le gustaba que el chico siguiera en su vida con ese nuevo rol. Quizá su mente se negaba a comprarlo porque de ser así existían muchas posibilidades de que acabara como la anterior vez.

Volvió a mirar a su derecha, se sorprendió al ver que Shaoran la miraba desde su butaca. Cuando ambos repararon en la mirada del otro giraron el rostro rápidamente y volvieron a mirar a la pantalla. Sakura notaba el corazón golpeando en el pecho como un tambor, el rostro caliente y la respiración acelerada. No podía seguir negando aquello, por mucho que su mente se resistió puso los sentimientos que alguna vez tuvo por Tsukishiro Yukito y lo que empezaba a sentir por Li Shaoran. Reconocía el nerviosismo y los latidos acelerados de aquella primera vez, aunque no eran idénticos, aquella vez no había rastro alguno de familiaridad, era algo más puro que lo anterior. Ahora podía decir que cuando veía a Yukito en el pasado sentía algo entre medio de ver a un familiar y aquella nueva sacudida en el corazón, era algo intermedio, pero esta vez no había aquel componente fraternal.

Partiendo de la base de que sabía que le había gustado Yukito durante un tiempo debía aceptar que aquel sentimiento era en parte interés romántico. Al formular aquellas palabras sintió que se mareaba, sentía que la opresión en el pecho se hacía un poco más fuerte, ¿Interés amoroso? ¿En Shaoran? Sacudió la cabeza, había decidido que iba a enfrentarse a sus sentimientos y no iba a dar marcha atrás.

¿Por qué se resistía tanto a pensar en que podía sentir algo así de intenso por su amigo? Había miedo al fracaso, eso era indiscutible, ¿pero eso era todo? Decidió dejar eso para más adelante. ¿Qué sentía por Li Shaoran? Era uno de sus amigos más cercanos, había sido su enemigo, su competencia, su aliado en la batalla, su apoyo, la voz de la cordura, la persona que le daba fuerzas cuando creía que se le habían acabado… Recordó el momento en que tuvo que cambiar las cartas Luz y Oscuridad durante la batalla contra Eriol, pensó que no podría, que el mundo seguiría bajo aquel hechizo para siempre y que todos sus seres queridos sufrirían aquel destino por su ineptitud. Recordó haber notado la cálida mano de Shaoran sobre la suya, sosteniendo el báculo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba, la firmeza de su cuerpo tras el suyo, su voz temblorosa animándola a no rendirse, fue entonces cuando toda aquella magia brotó desde el centro de su corazón y se unió a la de Shaoran para conseguir cambiar aquellas dos cartas que tanto significaban. Nunca le había agradecido suficiente por aquel momento.

Notó los ojos húmedos y una lágrima tímida saliendo de su ojo derecho, ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciega? ¿Cómo había podido no darse cuenta antes de algo tan claro? ¿Cómo había podido ignorar el hecho de que estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de Shaoran? Sentía que todo a su alrededor se había movido de alguna manera y había encontrado su sitio, como si la última ficha del puzle hubiera sido colocada.

Estaba intentando recuperarse de todo aquello cuando Chiharu le sacudió el brazo y le dijo que la película había terminado, la miró medio desorientada y asintió. Salió del cine algo más calmada, el sol estaba a punto de esconderse en el horizonte y las luces de la ciudad despertaban brillantes. Se giró para buscar a Chiharu pero encontró a Shaoran tras ella, con una mirada de evidente preocupación. Al verlo ante sí el descubrimiento que había hecho hacía unos minutos la golpeó. Notó como toda la sangre viajaba a su rostro, era incapaz de mirarlo a la cara. Sabía que Shaoran quería decirle algo pero corrió lejos, buscó a Chiharu y se despidió. No creía poder actuar con normalidad ahora.

Corrió hacia casa, cuando llegó se notaba cansada… Cansada pero feliz. Por fin lo había aclarado, estaba enamorada de Shaoran. ¿Ahora qué?


	4. Chapter 4

Puede que fuera cobarde pero decidió desaparecer los pocos días que quedaban de vacaciones de verano, no contestó los mensajes de nadie (Eso incluía a Shaoran y sabía que estaba preocupado) excepto de Tomoyo.

Tôya notaba el cambio en su hermana y estuvo más pesado de lo normal con su hermana, Yukito observaba las peleas entre hermanos con una sonrisa tierna en la boca, porque entendía perfectamente lo que sentía su novio. Una de esas noches, la anterior a la vuelta a clase, Tôya había molestado a Sakura recordándole que seguramente se le habría olvidado hacer la tarea asignada, pero ella argumentó que ya los había hecho con Li Shaoran, después de eso se había sonrojado y había ido a lavar los platos.

— Eres muy duro con ella – Dijo tiernamente Yukito mientras tomaban té en la sala de estar.

— No lo soy. – dijo molesto.

— Solo estás enfadado porque Sakura-chan ha comprendido sus sentimientos.

— ¿Y de quién es la culpa? – dijo juguetón pellizcando la mejilla de su novio.

— Sabes que lo habría descubierto tarde o temprano. – dijo sonriendo.

— Lo sé, pero esperaba que fuera tarde. – dijo con algo de melancolía.

— Sé que en el fondo te alegras por ella. – Yukito entendía mejor que nadie a Tôya.

— Claro que no – dijo el moreno indignado – ahora tendré que soportar a ese mocoso rondando a mi hermana. – miró hacia Sakura serio. – pero supongo que entre todas las personas del planeta el mocoso es el menos malo para mi hermana.

— Viniendo de ti es una bendición para la relación – dijo Yukito mientras pasaba un brazo por el cuello de Tôya.

— Eh, aún no te he perdonado por mal aconsejar a mu hermana. – dijo Tôya. Pero fue el mismo quien acortó la distancia y lo besó.

Era verdad que Tôya opinaba que su hermana era demasiado joven para todo aquello, pero también era verdad que Kinomoto Sakura no había sido una niña ordinaria, había sido la elegida para capturar las cartas Clow y más tarde convertirlas en cartas Sakura con tan solo 11 años. Y no podía negar, por mucho que quisiera, que lo que veía entre aquellos dos niños era algo puro y fuerte, daba igual si convencía a su hermana de que era demasiado joven para tener una relación, sabía que los sentimientos entre ambos no cambiarían y sería solo una forma de aplazar lo evidente. Además, confiaba en su hermana, y, aunque odiara admitirlo, confiaba en el mocoso.

Aquellos tres días habían sido toda una revelación para Sakura, ahora que había entendido sus sentimientos todo empezaba a tener sentido. Recordaba lo mal que lo pasó cuando Shaoran estuvo a punto de volver a casa después de que los incidentes con Eriol terminaran, fue muy feliz cuando su amigo le comunicó que se quedaría. En sexto de primaria su clase debía representar una obra para el festival escolar, los chicos eligieron a Shaoran como príncipe y Sakura comentó a Tomoyo que sería divertido ser la princesa si Shaoran era el otro protagonista, su amiga no tardó ni un solo segundo en convencer a todas las chicas de elegir a Sakura como la princesa.

Fue un mes muy divertido, ambos se quedaban después de clase a ensayar, le sorprendió lo difícil que le resultaba a Shaoran aprenderse el diálogo viendo lo inteligente que era. Era muy divertido ver a Shaoran frustrarse y soltar frases en chino, que según su amigo nunca le explicaría el significado para proteger su integridad, y lo que más le gustaba de todo era que ella y solo ella era la testigo de aquellos momentos, nadie más. Le gustaba ser la única persona ante la que Shaoran pudiera mostrarse como era.

También hubo algunos chocolates de San Valentín a los que olvidó especificar que eran chocolates de amistad y debía aceptar que el chocolate de Shaoran siempre era diferente al resto, sabía cuánto le gustaba a su amigo el dulce. Tampoco había que olvidar las visitas de año nuevo a casa de su amigo cuando volvía de Hong Kong, siempre vestida con kimono y siempre con el obsequio que no había podido darle en navidad, desde que tejió para él el yukata había tomado la costumbre de regalarle algo hecho a mano. Miles de detalles que durante aquellos años habían parecido casuales y amistosos pero que ahora, desde una nueva óptica, estaban cargados de significado. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciega?

Recibió una llamada de Tomoyo la noche antes de volver a clase, le proponía verse antes de entrar a clase y así poder ponerse al día, no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Si había alguien que pudiera ayudarla era su mejor amiga.

Apenas pudo dormir la noche antes, al día siguiente debía enfrentar a su amigo y no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que hacer o decir. No le costó nada levantarse una hora antes y fue corriendo al punto de encuentro antes de lo esperado. Le estaba sentado bien el aire estival, el sol aun no calentaba el exceso y la suave brisa la ayudaba a calmarse. Saludó efusivamente a su amiga y fueron a sentarse a uno de los bancos del parque pingüino, Tomoyo le habló sobre las maravillosas vacaciones con su madre, pero parecía tener prisa por abordar otro tema.

— ¿Ha pasado algo interesante estos días? – preguntó perspicaz Tomoyo.

— ¡Hoe! – Sakura se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo. ¿Por dónde empezar?

Tomoyo había recibido un mensaje la tarde antes de Li, preguntándole disimuladamente si había tenido noticias de Sakura los últimos días. Aquello prometía algo jugoso.

— Por esa reacción parece que sí.

— No… Sí… Verás… ¡Agh! – aún le daba vergüenza decir aquello en voz alta. – Creo… Creo que me gusta Shaoran-kun.

— Tomoyo estalló en vítores y abrazó a su amiga con júbilo.

— ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Podré grabaros y hacer un montaje que emitiré en exclusiva en la boda! Hablando de boda, ¡Llevo años queriendo enseñarte el diseño de tu vestido! ¿Vendrás a mi casa a verlos? – Tomoyo estaba demasiado excitada.

— ¿Boda? ¿Vestidos? – Parecía mareada. Tomoyo se apiadó de ella.

— Me alegro mucho que hayas descubierto tus sentimientos, estoy segura de que vais a ser muy felices. – aquello entristeció a Sakura.

— ¿Qué pasa si él no me corresponde? ¿Y si me corresponde pero estoy tan nerviosa que ni siquiera podemos hablar y no funciona? ¿Qué pasa si tiene que volver a Hong Kong?

— Sakura-chan, creo que estás pensando demasiado.

— Pero puede pasar. – dijo agobiada.

— Cuando te declaraste a Tsukishiro-san y te rechazó pudiste seguir a delante y sigue siendo un gran amigo.

— No estoy segura de poder hacer lo mismo con Shaoran-kun… quizá solo me haya confundido. – dijo apenada.

— Yo creo que lo que sientes por Li-kun es mucho más profundo que lo que sentías por Tsukishiro-san, por eso estás tan asustada. – cogió a su amiga de las manos. – pero no deberías estarlo, porque tú y Li-kun siempre encontráis la forma de hacerlo funcionar. Siempre lo habréis hecho.

— ¿Tú crees? – dijo esperanzada.

— Estoy segura.

— Aún ni siquiera sé lo que siente Shaoran-kun.

— Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo – dijo Tomoyo divertida.

Shaoran esperaba en la puerta de la escuela, en las últimas noches apenas había podido dormir, ¿Qué había hecho mal? Quizá Daidouji estaba equivocada y Sakura lo evitaba porque no correspondía sus sentimientos. Había intentado contactar con ella de muchas maneras pero no había tenido éxito, por eso uso su última carta al escribir a la mejor amiga de Sakura.

Cuando Sakura vio a Shaoran oteando el horizonte el corazón le dio un vuelco, ahora que entendía que se debía a sus sentimientos por su amigo lo hacía más real. Shaoran se acercó en cuanto la vio.

— Buenos días. – dijo al llegar a su altura.

— Buenos días, Li-kun. Creo que has tenido unas buenas vacaciones – dijo con picardía. El chico la miró confundida y miró hacia Sakura.

— Buenos días.

— Buenos días. – dijo apresuradamente.

— Bueno, dejo que os pongáis al día, tengo que buscar a la profesora del coro. – dijo Tomoyo divertida.

— ¡Espera, Tomoyo! – Pero su amiga ya había entrado dentro del recinto escolar.

— ¿Te importa si te acompaño dentro? – preguntó cauto Shaoran. Sakura asintió.

Costaba imaginar que solo unos días antes esta escena no hubiera supuesto un gran impacto en la vida de Sakura, simplemente habría entrado en la secundaria hablando con su amigo sobre sus vacaciones, nada trascendente. Sin embargo ahora era incapaz de mirar en la misma dirección que su amigo sin sentir que el corazón fuera a parársele, parecía mentira que conociera a Shaoran desde los 10 años.

— Sakura – llamó su atención - ¿He hecho algo malo? ¿Algo que haya podido molestarte? – Llevaba tres días haciéndose esa pregunta.

— ¿Molestarme? No, por supuesto que no. – dijo agitando la cabeza con energía. La primera vez que le hablaba desde el día del cine.

— ¿Estás segura? – dijo intentando leer la respuesta en su expresión.

— Estoy segura. – dijo esquivando su mirada – Mira, ahí está Naoko-chan, te veo luego. – era la primera vez en todo el curso que agradecía no compartir aula con Shaoran.

Corrió al encuentro de su amiga que la saludó con efusividad, Sakura miró hacia atrás y notó como Shaoran la seguía con la mirada, preocupado. Odiaba hacer que los demás se preocuparan por ella, lo odiaba con toda su alma, y lo odiaba más todavía si quien se preocupaba por ella era Li Shaoran. Quería correr hacia él y decirle que todo estaba bien, que por fin había comprendido que estaba enamorada de él, pero no encontraba el valor. No aún. Aún era todo demasiado nuevo.

En uno de los cambios de clase decidió hacer una pregunta que llevaba toda la mañana rondando su mente, si Tomoyo había notado algo en ella seguro que sus otros amigos también lo habían notado, decidió preguntarle a Naoko porque era la más sincera y directa de sus amigas.

— Naoko-chan, ¿Crees que trato a Shaoran-kun de manera diferente? – intentó sonar despreocupada.

— ¿Li-kun? Sí, claro. – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. – Toda la escuela cree que sois pareja.

— ¡¿Toda la escuela?! – dijo sonrojada.

— Casi toda, sí. – dijo divertida. – Siempre he pensado que hacéis buena pareja, si quieres mi opinión – lo dijo con una mirada inteligente, queriendo transmitirle su apoyo aunque no hubiera aclarado el motivo de la pregunta.

Shaoran también aprovechó uno de los descansos para abordar a Tomoyo.

— Creo que lo de pasar a la acción no fue una buena idea, solo he conseguido que Sakura me evite. – dijo entre triste y enfadado.

— Yo creo que fue un gran acierto – y no solo porque había sido su idea. – ha surtido el efecto deseado.

— ¿El efecto deseado? ¿Qué Sakura me ignore era el efecto deseado? – dijo incrédulo.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando descubriste que te gustaba Sakura-chan? – preguntó Tomoyo. Shaoran asintió, fue uno de los mejores momentos de su vida hasta ese punto. – digamos que Sakura-chan está pasando por el mismo proceso ahora mismo.

Shaoran no dijo nada durante unos segundos, segundos en los que su cerebro se debatía entre creer y no creer lo que aquellas palabras intentaban transmitirle.

— ¿Quieres decir…? – dejó la frase en el aire, como si fuera mala suerte decirlo en voz alta.

— Quiero decir exactamente lo que quiero decir, Li-kun. – Y se fue dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Tomoyo no pretendía darles todas las respuestas a aquel par.

La hora del almuerzo fue rara, muy rara. Las chicas hicieron todos lo posible para intentar aligerar el ambiente pero era evidente que algo pasaba. Primero llegaron Sakura, Naoko y Akiho, que compartían aula, y unos minutos más tarde Tomoyo, Chiharu, Yamazaki y Shaoran. Sakura intentó disimular el nerviosismo, Shaoran intentó leer el ambiente pero al no sacar nada en claro decidió sentarse al lado de Yamazaki y Akiho. Sakura sintió el pecho encogerse cuando vio que Shaoran titubeaba y decidía sentarse lo más alejado posible de ella, ¿Estaba enfadado o dolido? No había pasado ni una semana desde que había descubierto sus sentimientos y ya estaba haciéndole daño a Shaoran. ¿No sería lo mejor intentar olvidarse de ellos e intentar volver a la normalidad? Miró a su amigo y se dio cuenta de que la miraba disimuladamente, sus ojos ambarinos repletos de preocupación, el ceño fruncido y los labios crispados. El pecho le dio una sacudida. Era absolutamente imposible prender que aquel sentimiento no existía, era una completa utopía pretender convencer a su corazón de que aquella calidez abrasadora no era real. No ahora que su corazón había palpitado al son de un amor tan puro e intenso. No ahora que todo lo que le pedía cada poro de su piel era que acortara la distancia entre ellos y tomara su mano como había hecho el día del festival.

Agradeció volver a las actividades del club para no tener que encontrarse con Shaoran a la salida. Se sentía estúpida, cobarde, pero feliz a la vez. Quería correr a los brazos de Shaoran y a la vez quería ir corriendo a casa y esconderse entre las sábanas. Daba igual cuantas veces lo pensara, cuantas vueltas le diera, al final la calidez de aquel sentimiento seguía en su pecho, palpitando fuerte con cada pulsación, recordándole en cada bombeo que no podía escapar del hecho de que estaba enamorada de Li Shaoran. Y no quería escapar, quería envolverse en ese sentimiento y empaparse de él, quería recordar una y otra vez la primera vez que su nombre salió de sus labios, la primera vez que cayó dormida en sus brazos, cada momento en que la voz clara y firme de Shaoran la había hecho reaccionar y tomar la decisión acertada, pero sobre todo quería crear más recuerdos.

Shaoran no pudo concentrarse en todo el día, estaba distraído e irritable, hecho que solo parecía divertir a Tomoyo. Si creía en las palabras de Tomoyo significaba que Sakura había aclarado sus sentimientos y que estos le correspondían. Cuando él descubrió los suyos le costaba actuar con normalidad ante Sakura, se sentía nervioso y excitado, se sentía confuso… Pero feliz. Sonrió. Si aquello era real, aunque solo fuera un poco, sería el chico más feliz de Tomoeda. Kinomoto Sakura correspondía sus sentimientos, ¿Había pensamiento más feliz que aquel? Lo dudaba.

Al día siguiente se levantó más temprano que de costumbre, practicó con las espada una hora y se preparó para la escuela, metió con cuidado el paquete que había preparado la noche anterior y salió rumbo a la escuela, arrullado por la tibieza de la mañana estival.

Sakura estaba contenta, muy contenta. Aquella noche había soñado con el día del festival, la vuelta en la noria duraba una eternidad, una eternidad apoyada en el pecho de Shaoran. Parecía estar acostumbrándose a aquel sentimiento, lo había abrazado en toda su plenitud. Aquel sueño había terminado de poner todo en su lugar, había ordenado las piezas y por primera vez desde aquel momento en el cine, amar a Li Shaoran le parecía lo más natural del mundo.

Cuando llegó a la escuela intentó ignorar los nervios y saludarlo con la máxima naturalidad posible, aunque fue incapaz de controlar el leve tartamudeo. Shaoran pareció confuso pero aliviado.

A la hora del almuerzo volvió a sentarse algo alejado de Sakura, pero esta vez solo Tomoyo se interponía entre ellos. La chica había notado el leve cambio en Sakura y no podía estar más feliz. Solo quedaba un pequeño empujón para que aquellos dos estuvieran juntos. Pero no sería ella quien los empujara, su papel allí había terminado, debían ser ellos dos quienes lucharan activamente por sus sentimientos. Shaoran no la decepcionó.

Todos recogieron y fueron preparándose para volver a clase antes de que el timbre sonara, Shaoran interceptó a Sakura antes de que se uniera el grupo. Era ahora o nunca. El paquete que lo había acompañado desde su apartamento seguía en sus manos, dándole algo a lo que sujetarse mientras buscaba el coraje para hacer aquello.

— Sakura, ¿te importa si te robo un minuto? – Dijo sonrojado. Notaba como le temblaban ligeramente las manos.

— Claro. – dijo algo desconcertada.

— Nunca te agradecí debidamente la tarta que me hiciste. – dijo sin poder mirarla directamente. – Acepta esto como muestra de agradecimiento.

Sakura miró el paquete que su amigo le brindaba. Shaoran siempre había sido un chico muy formal, sonrió tímida ante el tierno gesto de su amigo.

— No tenías que haberte molestado, aquella tarta la hice para agradecerte todas las veces que me has ayudado estos últimos años. Pero acepto tu regalo. – Cogió el paquete. No pudo evitar rozar las manos de Shaoran. Estaban húmedas por el sudor.

Abrió la caja y encontró una tarta de huevo en su interior, del tamaño justo para dos personas.

— Vaya, tiene una pinta estupenda, aunque es demasiado grande.

— Pensé que quizás el peluche querría probar un poco – dijo distraído. Sakura rio divertida.

— Estoy segura de que Kero sabrá apreciar el regalo. – Era tan atento, había pensado en su guardián al hacer aquel pastel.

Volvió a cerrar la caja e hizo el amago de avanzar para ir a clase, Shaoran la detuvo.

— ¡Espera! –dijo algo desesperado. Si no lo hacía ahora no volvería a encontrar el valor para hacerlo. – Hay algo más que quiero decirte. – Sakura lo miró esperando que continuara. – Verás… - No le salían las palabras – He oído que este fin de semana va a hacer buen tiempo y el verano está a punto de terminar… - Tenía que ir al grano. - ¿Te apetecería…? Quiero decir, si no tienes nada que hacer claro… - Sakura lo miraba confusa - ¿Te gustaría ir al parque natural a pasar la tarde? – habló tan rápido que Sakura tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para entenderle.

— ¿Quieres decir con todos? – dijo.

— No… - ya había soltado lo más difícil, solo un último esfuerzo. – solos tú y yo.

Sakura sintió como toda la sangre de su cuerpo viajaba a su rostro. ¿Li Shaoran acababa de invitarla a salir?

— Pero no te sientas presionada, si tienes otros planes o no te apetece no pasa nada… - Sentía como todo el coraje que había acumulado se evaporaba de su cuerpo. Pero llevaba años queriendo preguntar algo como aquello, era hora de que dejara el miedo atrás. Fuera cual fuera la respuesta la oiría por fin.

— ¡Claro que quiero! – dijo más alto de lo que esperaba. Se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de cuanto había levantado la voz. Shaoran estalló en una carcajada, su risa sonó limpia y profunda, esa risa que solo emitía Shaoran en contadas ocasiones, en las cuelas siempre intervenía Sakura. Una risa de genuina alegría.

— El viernes podemos hablar de la hora y el lugar, si te parece bien. – dijo exultante.

— Me parece perfecto.

Solo el timbre rompió la conexión que se había establecido entre ambos, como si ambas miradas fueran atraídas por la fuerza de la gravedad.


	5. Chapter 5

El viernes a la hora del almuerzo Sakura y Shaoran se quedaron rezagados cuando el timbre sonó. Aquellos días apenas habían hablado, pero de alguna manera estaban más cerca que nunca.

Quedó establecido que quedarían a las 11 en la estación de tren e irían al parque natural a las afueras de las ciudad para pasar la tarde, llevarían comida hecha a mano y todo lo necesario para un picnic.

En cuanto terminaron de hablar Sakura fue corriendo a buscar a su mejor amiga y le pidió que pasara con ella la tarde para poder prepararlo todo. Tomoyo aceptó encantada y se alegró de haber llevado su cámara para poder grabar todo el proceso de preparación de la primera cita de Sakura. Sakura casi se arrepiente.

Sakura había intentado mantener la compostura en el colegio pero en cuanto cerró la puerta de su habitación comenzó a exteriorizar todo el nerviosismo que llevaba sintiendo toda aquella semana.

— ¡Hoeee! – dijo desesperada tirándose sobre la cama - ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué me pongo? ¿Qué pasa si me quedo bloqueada como el día del cine? Se aburrirá y no volveremos a hablar jamás. ¿Y si le digo que estoy enferma y no puedo ir mañana? No, eso haría que se preocupara, pero es mejor eso que salir corriendo, ¿No? – Tomoyo se sentó a su lado en la cama y le puso la palma de la mano en el hombro.

— Creo que estás exagerando, Sakura-chan. – dijo con calma.

— ¿Tú crees? – se levantó para mirar a su amiga. – Estoy tan nerviosa. – dijo tirándose a los brazos de Tomoyo, que la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

— Es normal estar nerviosa, Sakura-chan. Vas a tener una cita con el chico que te gusta. – dijo divertida.

— Sólo quiero que todo vaya bien. – dijo más calmada.

— Para eso tienes un hechizo invencible, ¿Verdad? – dijo con dulzura. Sakura asintió.

— _Seguro que todo irá bien._

— Tomoyo se hizo con el control de la habitación de Sakura, pidió ayuda a Kero y entre los dos fueron probando combinaciones de prendas para el gran día. Tomoyo le rogó que la dejara ir a su casa a por diseños especiales pero Sakura se negó tajantemente, bastante tenía con intentar lidiar con los nervios que le producía estar a solas con Shaoran como para tener que preocuparse porque todo el mundo mira cómo va vestida. Cuando el atardecer estaba a punto de concluir un coche de la familia Daijôji pasó a buscar a Tomoyo, esta le deseó suerte y le preguntó por decimotercera vez si no quería que se quedara aquella noche con ella para ayudarla a preparar la comida y sobrellevar los nervios, pero Sakura declinó la oferta. Cocinar para Shaoran era algo que quería hacer sola.

Volvió dentro de la vivienda y se dirigió a la cocina, donde su padre terminaba de lavar los platos de la cena que habían compartido con Tomoyo momentos antes.

— ¿Todo bien, Sakura-san? – preguntó Fujitaka. Sakura asintió

— ¿Está bien si preparo un _obentô_ para mañana? – dijo sabiendo la respuesta.

— Claro que sí, ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— No, gracias. Esta vez quiero hacerlo sola. – dijo, haciendo referencia a la vez que su padre le ayudó a preparar la tarta de Shaoran.

Sakura comenzó los preparativos mientras Fujitaka bebía té helado y la miraba cocinar. Su niña estaba creciendo.

— ¿Vas a algún sitio mañana? – preguntó curioso. Sakura asintió sonrojada. - ¿Tomoyo-san irá también? – Sakura negó, todavía sonrojada. Quería contarle todo a su padre pero le daba vergüenza. – Parece algo importante.

— Es… una cita. – dijo apenas en un susurro.

— ¿Perdón? – Sakura lo miró sonrojada hasta las orejas.

— Es una cita. – dijo rápidamente. Fujitaka parpadeó durante unos segundos intentando procesar lo que su hija había dicho.

— Entiendo. – dijo. Aunque no era todo lo que quería decir, debía poner en orden sus pensamientos. – Tu madre sería muy feliz viéndote ahora. – se levantó para dar algo de privacidad a su hija. – Dile a Li-san que siempre es bienvenido.

Sakura no sabía dónde mirar, ¿Tan obvia era? Cocinó con el recuerdo de su madre en mente y lo dejó todo listo para el día siguiente. Solo quedaba darse un baño e irse a dormir, solo unas horas para la cita. Aunque técnicamente nunca habían establecido que fuera una cita. Y así empezó una serie de pensamientos que la siguieron durante el baño y cuando fue a acostarse. Quería dormirse rápido pero a la vez no quería dormir, si se dormía lo siguiente que le esperaba era ver a Shaoran y aún habían muchos pensamientos que se agolpaban. ¿Y si salía mal? Había muchas cosas que podían cambiar y ninguna buena, ¿Y si salía bien? Aún no estaba segura de saber cómo mantener una relación, ¿Era demasiado pronto? Pensó en leer el futuro con las cartas Clow, pero Kero la disuadió duramente cuando la escuchó abrir el cajón donde estaban las cartas, ese tipo de magia no debía usarse para nada referente a los sentimientos, solo traían desgracias. Al final acabó quedándose dormida de madrugada, lo que hizo que se levantara tarde y que fuera con prisas hasta el lugar de encuentro.

Shaoran tampoco había podido dormir demasiado bien, pero en su caso había optado por pasarse unas horas entrenando con la espada, después de lo cual pudo dormir sin problema. Se despertó varias horas antes y llegó al punto de encuentro casi una hora antes de la hora acordada, no podía luchar contra las viejas costumbres. La noche anterior Tomoyo lo había llamado por teléfono y le había preguntado qué pensaba hacer en aquella cita, ¿Se confesaría por fin? Shaoran respondió afirmativamente, había reunido fuerzas para pedirle una cita a Sakura, era el momento de ser valiente y llegar hasta el final. Quizás hablar de final no fuera lo correcto, sería mejor hablar de un nuevo comienzo.

Pasados tres minutos de las once vio llegar corriendo a Sakura, sonrió disimuladamente: ella nunca cambiaría, seguro que se quedó dormida. Después de pedir perdón repetidas veces se encaminaron al tren, Shaoran ya había previsto que Sakura llegaría tarde así que tenían tiempo suficiente para coger el tren. Durante el viaje no hablaron mucho, solo eran quince minutos y el tren estaba lleno de parejas y familias dispuestas a pasar un buen día al aire libre antes de que el verano terminara.

Al bajar del tren caminaron tranquilamente hacia la entrada, que estaba llena de gente. Sakura estaba nerviosa, aún no habían intercambiado una palabra desde que entraron en el tren y no sabía si era bueno o malo. Normalmente Shaoran era muy callado y era ella quien llevaba el peso de la conversación, pero en ese momento estaba bastante nerviosa y no sabía qué decir.

— ¿Qué te apetece hacer primero? – preguntó Shaoran mientras caminaban.

— Pues… - La verdad es que ni siquiera había pensado en ello, no sabía qué actividades podían hacerse en aquel parque. Al ver la prolongada duda de Sakura Shaoran intervino.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la zona del lago y comemos allí? – No se atrevía a mirarla directamente.

— ¡Me parece perfecto!

Shaoran había estado planeando aquel día desde que tuvo valor para preguntar, tenía varios planes para todo tipo de situaciones, tenerlo todo bajo control le hacía estar menos nervioso.

Echaron a andar por la calle principal del parque y luego tomaron un sendero que llevaba a la zona del lago, llegar allí les llevaría casi media hora lo que les abriría el apetito. Shaoran miraba de soslayo a Sakura, estaba especialmente guapa aquel día, llevaba unos shorts rosas, una blusa de tirantes blancas con adornos en los hombros y un collar plateado con forma de oso de peluche. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en una cola alta con un coletero rosado que llevaba colgando flores de Sakura, y por último llevaba un poco de brillo de labios y unas gotas suaves de perfume. Estaba radiante.

Sakura miraba el perfil de Shaoran a su lado, hacía más de diez minutos que habían comenzado a andar y no habían intercambiado una palabra, los temas de conversación se agolpaban en su cabeza pero ninguno le parecía conveniente o no encontraba las palabras correctas. Su mirada bajó algo cabizbaja, y se dio cuenta de que ahora miraba a la mano izquierda de Shaoran, se sonrojó al recordad la facilidad con la que tomó su mano el día del festival y lo lejos que estaba de ser ella misma ese día. ¿Todo esto había sido un error? Quería poder volver a hablar con Shaoran con normalidad, sonreír juntos y contarse cosas que no habían contado a nadie…

Shaoran notó que Sakura bajaba la mirada y el corazón le dio un vuelto, ¿Estaba haciendo algo mal? Quería que Sakura disfrutara de aquel día más que cualquier otra cosa, su meta en la vida era verla feliz, tenía que actuar rápido si quería borrar esa mirada de Sakura.

— Mi madre te manda saludos. – dijo intentando sonar despreocupado. No era muy diestro en las conversaciones intranscendentes pero tenía que hacer algo.

— Sakura miró aliviada a Shaoran al ver que comenzaba él la conversación y se dio cuenta de algo.

— ¡Es verdad! Nunca te pregunté por qué has vuelto antes estas vacaciones.

— Surgió un imprevisto en la empresa y mi madre tuvo que hacerse cargo. Mis hermanas tampoco estaban en casa así que me permitió volver.

— ¿Ninguna de tus hermanas estaba en casa?

— No. Shiefa, Fuuti y Feimei estaban de viaje visitando a unos familiares y Fanren acompañó a nuestra madre a la reunión.

— ¿Fanren acompañó a tu madre? – preguntó, pensó que lo lógico es que lo hiciera Shaoran, que era el heredero.

— Cuando empezó la universidad se mudó a Pekín y ha estado trabajando en la sucursal que tiene allí la compañía. - dijo como respuesta

— Parece que se está esforzando mucho. – Sakura ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que suponía dirigir una compañía.

— Fanren se parece mucho a nuestra madre, aunque disfruta más del trato con el cliente que del trabajo de oficina. Llegará a ser una gran directora comercial.

Era raro ver a Shaoran hablando tanto de su familia, por eso sorprendió a Sakura que hablara con tanta admiración de su hermana mayor. A esas alturas estaban ya a medio camino al lago y el malestar de Sakura había desaparecido.

Ahora que había conseguido ignorar el nerviosismo pudo disfrutar de la conversación con su amigo hasta llegar al lago. Había muchas personas en esa zona haciendo picnic, así que decidieron seguir andando hasta encontrar un lugar más tranquilo. Divisaron un lugar bajo la sombra de un árbol y se apresuraron a prepararlo todo. Sakura estaba de mejor humor, sentía el calor del sol en su piel, la suave brisa que venía del lago y la presencia de Shaoran junto a ella. Shaoran sonreía contento al ver que había conseguido animar a Sakura, la conversación había acabado fluyendo y la chica se veía más feliz.

Comieron tranquilamente bajo la sombra del árbol, Sakura había preparado sándwiches y Shaoran _onigiri_ y _wantan._ La comida les pareció aún mejor al saber que la otra persona la había cocinado especialmente para aquella ocasión.

Al terminar Sakura sugirió ir a comprar unos helados, el sol era especialmente brillante a esa hora y notaba como el sudor perlaba su frente. Caminaron despacio hacia el puesto, Sakura había recuperado la compostura y hablaba contenta de todo lo que había hecho aquellas vacaciones antes de que Shaoran volviera a Tomoeda. Shaoran la miraba como si quisiera atesorar cada momento, daba igual como terminara aquel día porque siempre podría recordar el rostro de Sakura lleno de alegría hablándole solamente a él, sonriéndole a él de aquella manera que solo ella tenía.

Después de comprar los helados Shaoran propuso ir al lago y alquilar una barca, Sakura asintió entusiasmada cuando supo que podría dar de comer a las tortugas que vivían allí. Caminando de vuelta Sakura se percató de que caminaba más cerca de Shaoran de lo estrictamente necesario, si se acercaba solo unos centímetros más podría atrapar la mano del chico sin ningún inconveniente. ¿Por qué estaba tan obsesionada con las manos de Shaoran? Sacudió la cabeza y se alejó, para su sorpresa Shaoran corrigió inconscientemente la distancia para volver a estar como hacía unos segundos. Su cerebro volvió a actuar sin aviso previo y movió su mano, que chocó de forma precipitada contra la de Shaoran. Se disculpó al instante y Shaoran tuvo que desviar la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo.

Llegaron a la caseta y pagaron media hora de paseo en barca, esperaron unos minutos hasta que la siguiente barca quedó libre, bajaron de ella una pareja de adolescentes mayores que ellos, iban cogidos de la mano y haciéndose carantoñas, ambos se sonrojaron. Shaoran subió primero y le tendió la mano a Sakura, había estado esperando ese momento desde que leyó sobre los paseos en barca.

Sakura dudó unos segundos, nerviosa por su intento fallido de hacía unos momentos pero respiró hondo y tomó la mano de su amigo, tan cálida y fuerte como la recordaba. El contacto se rompió bastante pronto, en cuanto Sakura tomó asiento, Shaoran no tenía más excusa para seguir sujetando la mano de Sakura y la dejó ir. El empleado de las barcas les dio algunas instrucciones y una bolsa de comida que podían dar a las tortugas, les dio un pequeño empujón y Shaoran empezó a remar.

Sakura protestó diciendo que no era justo que él remara todo el tiempo pero Shaoran le dijo que era peligroso cambiar de sitio en una embarcación tan pequeña y Sakura tuvo que aceptar. Shaoran remó hasta el centro del lago, donde paró a descansar un rato, estaba en muy buena forma pero el calor era potente. Sakura le tendió un pañuelo y una bebida fría que habían comprado antes de subir, a Shaoran le extrañó que no lo mirara a la cara, pero no dijo nada.

La realidad era que Sakura había estado observando con más interés del socialmente aceptado a Shaoran mientras remaba. Se le veía concentrado, respirando rítmicamente, los músculos de los brazos definidos por el esfuerzo y una pequeña película de sudor. Aquella imagen quedaría grabada mucho tiempo en su memoria, Shaoran se veía tan genial en aquel momento que no pudo sostenerle la mirada, era demasiado vergonzoso.

Disfrutaron del paseo en barca, Sakura pudo alimentar a las tortugas, que acudían hambrientas a las barcas, aprovechó para sacarles fotos y enseñárselas a sus amigas el lunes, pero se sonrojó al pensar en qué respuesta daría si le preguntaban qué estaba haciendo en aquel lugar. ¿Cuál sería la respuesta correcta: teniendo una cita o pasando el día con un amigo? No tenía muy claro qué esperaba de aquel día, pero prefirió dejar de pensar y disfrutar del momento.

Al bajar de la barca Shaoran volvió a ayudarla a subir dándole la mano, pensaba dejar de sostenerla tan pronto como Sakura estuviera en tierra pero Sakura notó que el agarre se hacía más débil y retuvo la mano de Shaoran. No sabía qué hacer a continuación pero sabía que quería sentir la mano de su amigo un rato más.

Decidió ignorar la mirada interrogante de Shaoran y comenzó a andar, tirando del brazo de su amigo.

— He visto que hay un jardín botánico en el parque, ¿Te apetece ir? – Se notaba el nerviosismo en su voz.

— Hm – aceptó Shaoran automáticamente, aún intentaba procesar la sensación de la mano se Skaura en la suya.

Caminaron durante un rato sin hablar, demasiado avergonzados como para decir algo. Shaoran seguía distraído, apenas consciente de su alrededor, solo de pensar que podría caminar de la mano de Sakura tanto como quisiera hacía que su cerebro se pusiera en blanco.

— Shaoran-kun – lo llamó Sakura, después de tantos años seguía sintiendo algo cálido en el pecho cuando ella pronunciaba su nombre. - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – La repentina seriedad de Sakura lo desconcertó.

— Claro.

— Algún día te irás, ¿Verdad? – Sakura seguía caminando sin soltarle de la mano.

— Hm – asintió con cierta tristeza y desconcierto.

Sakura redujo el paso y aflojó el agarre de Shaoran, el chico pensó que soltaría su mano, estaba a punto de tomar medidas cuando notó que los dedos de Sakura no se alejaban, sino que se abrían paso hasta sus dedos para entrelazarlos.

— Entonces debemos disfrutar del tiempo que tenemos – dijo en un tono que Shaoran no supo descifrar. ¿Tristeza, resignación, conformidad…?

Volvió a tirar de su mano delicadamente y volvieron a andar en silencio hacia el jardín botánico. Shaoran no sabía qué hacer, ¿debía preguntarle a qué había venido esa pregunta, debía hacer como si nada hubiera pasado o debía intentar animarla? Solo pudo apretar delicadamente la mano de Sakura, que agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa.

Aquella pregunta había surgido al comprender el mayor miedo que Sakura había albergado al descubrir sus sentimientos por su amigo: que a pesar de que todo saliera bien tuvieran que separarse tarde o temprano. La certidumbre de una separación anunciada. No podía culpar a nadie, la vida de Shaoran estaba en Hong Kong, aquellos años en Tomoeda eran solo un paréntesis. Si el futuro ya estaba escrito prefería atesorar aquellos momentos juntos, crear recuerdos que le permitieran sonreír al recordar a Li Shaoran.

Al llegar al jardín botánico Sakura había ido recuperando el ánimo, no servía de nada preocuparse por algo que no podía cambiar, era mejor intentar disfrutar de aquel espléndido día en una compañía tan agradable. Soltó la mano de su amigo para salir corriendo a comprar rodajas de sandía en un puesto cercano.

— Siento haber actuado tan extraño hace un rato, espero no haberte incomodado. – dijo Sakura entregándole la fruta.

— No te preocupes. – dijo intranquilo - ¿Estás bien?

— Ahá – asintió Sakura.

— Puedes hablar conmigo si hay algo que te preocupa.

— Solo quiero que pasemos un día divertido juntos, siento haber hecho una pregunta tan extraña – se disculpó.

Pasearon por el jardín un buen rato, Sakura disfrutaba de la gran variedad de plantas, había heredado el gusto por las flores de su madre. Sacaba fotos a las plantas más bonitas para enseñárselas a su padre, podrían plantar algunas más ese año. Durante una de aquellas sesiones fotográficas una idea golpeó su mente y no trató de frenarla.

— Shaoran-kun, ¿Te gustaría que nos hiciéramos una foto juntos?

— ¿Una foto? – Shaoran no era un gran fan de hacerse fotografías.

— Sí, así podremos recordar este día.

— Supongo…

Sakura buscó el mejor lugar, encontró un banco pegado a una pared de piedra sobre la que crecían arbustos con flores de varios colores y podía verse el cielo claro de fondo. Se sentó e invitó a su amigo a hacer lo mismo, preparó el teléfono e intentó encuadrar la foto pero Shaoran estaba demasiado lejos. Se acercó más a él, hasta que el hombro de Sakura quedó apoyado sobre el de Shaoran, el chico podía oler el aroma a frutas que desprendía el cabello de Sakura y apenas prestó atención, quedando retratado con una mirada dulce clavada en Sakura, que sonreía mientras se inclinaba distraídamente sobre él.

Después de realizar la instantánea Sakura no se separó ni un centímetro de él, le enseñó la foto y bromeó sobre lo mal fotógrafa que era y mencionó que su mejor amiga habría podido hacer un trabajo más remarcable.

El sol empezaba a ponerse y Sakura comentó lo bonita que se volvía la montaña con aquella luz. El atardecer era una señal inequívoca de que debían emprender la vuelta a casa, Sakura debía llegar para la cena y aún debían volver a la entrada y coger el tren. Shaoran se sintió impaciente, el tiempo se acababa y no había hecho nada de lo que pensaba hacer aquel día. Si no se declaraba aquel día sentía que no volvería a encontrar una oportunidad en mucho tiempo y estaba cansado de esperar, de buscar escusas para no actuar.

— Sakura. – la frenó cuando se alejaba. Shaoran usaba poco su nombre, como si lo atesorara y no quisiera desgastarlo en asuntos mundanos, era algo especial.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Hay algo que quiero decirte. – Empezaba a ponerse muy nervioso.

— ¿Algo importante? – empezó a preocuparse.

— Sí, es algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho. – Sakura empezó a temerse lo peor después de su pregunta aquella tarde.

Sakura estaba preocupada, veía el esfuerzo en los ojos de Shaoran, parecía que le costaba decir lo que tenía que decir. Se acercó a él y le cogió la mano con timidez, intentando darle ánimos. Shaoran afianzó al agarre y respiró hondo.

— Me gustas. Me gustas mucho. – dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Al abrirlos vio que Sakura miraba la unión de sus manos sonrojada. Notó como Sakura acariciaba el dorso de la mano con su pulgar y esperó, no tenía ninguna prisa ahora que había conseguido decir lo que llevaba años guardando.

Sakura notaba como la preocupación se convertía en pura alegría, como el corazón bombeaba raudo intentando seguir el ritmo de su mente y como cada terminación nerviosa trabajaba a destajo para absorber cada detalle de ese instante. Quería decirle que sentía lo mismo, quería corresponder a sus sentimientos debidamente pero había una pequeña gota de reserva aún en su corazón.

— ¿Y qué pasará cuando te vayas? – preguntó sin levantar la mirada de sus manos.

— Podrías venir conmigo.

Sakura levantó la mirada sorprendida, nunca pensó que respondería algo así, ni siquiera contempló la posibilidad de esa opción. Sonrió divertida y se le escapó una pequeña risa, porque había sido tan tonta como para no pensar en una solución tan simple a su problema. Si querían estar juntos no tenían más que buscar una forma de hacerlo, si él tenía que regresar a Hong Kong ella podía acompañarle, así de fácil. El futuro no estaba escrito, si ambos luchaban por lo que sentían podían llegar a construir un mañana donde no tuvieran que volver a separarse, un futuro en común. Ya lo dijo Tomoyo, ellos siempre encontraban la forma de hacer las cosas funcionar, aquella vez no iba a ser diferente.

Shaoran no vio venir el abrazo de Sakura, que rodeó su cuello con sus manos y enterró su rostro en su pelo. No tardó en corresponder al abrazo de Sakura presionando su cintura, él también se permitió cerrar los ojos e inhalar el suave perfume de sus cabellos.

— Tú también me gustas mucho. – dijo Sakura susurrando en su oído.


End file.
